Cinderella III: A Trip Of A Lifetime
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: The third series. The dynamic duo go on their 'honeymoon'. But of course, nothing ever goes to plan and they wind up taking the wrong plane. Right continent, wrong country. What next? New friends, discovered talents, headaches...and a Tsukimade mustache?
1. Day 1: Departure

**A/N:** Well that was fast wasn't it? I took my two exams today...they were both brain bursting! oO  
So...I decided to write...because when I write, I feel happy, when I feel happy, everything is good, and when everything is good...the world is wonderful!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I seriously hate these...ALRIGHT! Here goes: I don't own anything that has to do with beyblade, including the characters. Tsuki is mine and so are any other OCs that I have used or will use. The plot is also mine so don't even try saying it's yours! Okay...Now read! And review at the end!!!!

* * *

**Day 1: Departure**

It had been two days after the wedding; the married couple, still lived in their respective household. Each was packing their clothes for their one month 'honeymoon', which consisted of traveling around Europe.

"Here sweetheart, don't forget your first aide kit, extra clothing, don't forget to keep your money on you at all times, you never know what could happen; here's your cell phone charger incase your cell dies; don't forget to be on your best behavior on the plane, don't hassle the flight attendants alright? Did I forget anything?" Asked Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko as she looked around Tsuki's room. Tsuki's face could no longer been seen since her mom piled all her 'necessary' things on her. Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko turned around and raised a brow at her daughter.

"Tsuki dear, you can't go to the airport like that? You have to put your clothes _in_ a suitcase! Silly girl." Mrs. Tachibana-Kishuko took back the items and began to pack them into the suitcase. Tsuki looked at her step-mother amused. Well that was easy…hmmm…I wonder what Kai's doing-thought Tsuki. Tsuki took up a thinking pose and walked over to her window…should she call him? Is his mom packing for him too? Hmmm…

On the other side, Kai was taking the things that his mother gave him and placed them in his suitcase. They were leaving tomorrow, so he had to make sure everything was perfect…more like his mother made sure everything was perfect.

"Alright dear. We've packed your toothbrush, clean underwear, extra sweaters incase it's cold…um…what else? Cell phone charger, extra money (don't leave this lying around alright?)…hmm…I believe you're ready."

Mrs. Hiwatari turned to Kai and opened her arms and enveloped him in a motherly hug. Kai rolled his eyes; she was acting like he was leaving her forever when it was only a month! Mrs. Hiwatari wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Kai a good look over; it seemed like yesterday when he was still a newborn infant…Speaking of infants…

"Are you planning to bring Tsuki back pregnant?"

The question was so random that Kai didn't even react to it until a few seconds later. "WHAT?!"

"Well, this is your two's honeymoon…you _never know…_"

Kai rolled his eyes and his mother's joking manner. "Mom…stop…no. Besides, Tsuki has dictated that she isn't getting pregnant until she turns twenty-one…so sorry to disappoint you!"

Mrs. Hiwatari gave Kai a knowing look. "Ah…I see…so she's the one wearing the pants in the family…huh?"

Kai's lips formed a frown. Did his mother just indirectly state that he was the submissive one in the relationship?

"Oh no! I think you've got it wrong mother. **I** wear the pants in the relationship."

"Huh…right…okay dear, I'll leave you and go make dinner."

Kai stared at his mother, his right eye twitching uncontrollably; she was **supposed** to side with him! Not his girl—err wife…

Kai raised a brow. That was such a weird…term…He felt kind of awkward even thinking about it…Kai shook his head of the thoughts and began to set his suitcase aside.

-----------

Back at the Kishuko residence. Tsuki could be found watching her favorite show of all time: The Food Network.

"I hope you're getting things out of that show; you will be cooking for your kids you know."

Tsuki turned around and raised a brow at Hilary. Cooking? She can handle that…sometimes…but cooking for her…_kids_? Now that's something she can't imagine. _Kids?_ Isn't that like a million light-years away from now? Tsuki shook her head and turned back to her show. Hilary let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. An idea sprang into her mind.

"Hey Tsuki? Do want to bake cookies? You know, so you can bring it on your trip?"

Tsuki's ears perked at the idea. Cookies? She **loved** cookies! Tsuki hurriedly turned off the television and followed Hilary into the kitchen. There Hilary threw her the tub of pre-made cookie dough and went to go grab the pan.

As they were making cookies; Hilary decided to ask Tsuki some questions.

"So, Tsuki? How does it feel being married?"

"Married? I don't know…the same…"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "When do you plan on having kids?"

"Kai's gonna knock me up when I'm twenty-one"

Hilary stared at Tsuki with an amused look. "Really? And…Kai's okay with this?"

"Yeah! I mean, why wouldn't he be? It'd be like saying 'he wears the pants in this relationship'! Pfft! Like that's gonna happen!"

Hilary let out a chuckle. "Whatever. Oops! I forgot to pre-heat the oven."

Hilary walked to the oven and turned it on; when she turned back she raised an amused brow at Tsuki. "Tsuki…you do realize that you bake the cookies before you eat them…right?"

Tsuki stopped mid-chew and looked at her half bitten cookie dough. She wasn't supposed to get caught. She rolled it up in a ball and placed it back on the pan. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Just eat Tsuki…you're going to do it again anyway!"

Tsuki smirked and took back her dough and continued eating it. "You know what Tsuki?"

"What?"

"I can't wait for the day you have kids."

"Why? I can."

"Well, it's just…I want to see if any or all of them turn out just like you."

Tsuki raised a brow. "That'd be so weird…I think one of me is enough."

"Yeah, but by then you'd _probably_ mature…cause you have kids, you know?"

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. Maybe. But she's not a mom yet now is she? Nope! Just then the oven timer went off indicating that it was alright to place the cookies in them. Hilary did just that and set the time to ten minutes. "Alright. We'll just have to wait for them to bake, set them aside and pack you a few."

"A few? Can't I like have…let's say…all?"

"Uh…no."

"But Hil!" Whined Tsuki. That's not fair. She **loved** cookies! That was like one of her guilty pleasures! Hilary rolled her eyes. Tsuki was such a kid sometimes.

-----------

The next day at the airport. Kai tapped his foot mercilessly; where were they? Tsuki had called telling him that she would meet him at the airport. He turned to his parents who gave him comforting looks. Kai glanced at his watch. They had fifteen minutes before they had to board.

"Ugh! Where could she be?"

"Calm down son. They should be here." And as Mr. Hiwatari said that, they heard Tsuki singing.

"Oh where, oh where has my grumpy Kai gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?! With his two-tone hair and a frown on his face; oh where, oh where can he be?!!!!!"

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished he had a brown paper bag to put over his head. Sometimes Tsuki was just so…so…_extreme_.

"Haha! Is Kai-baby _embarrassed_? Oh...how CUTE!" Tsuki began pinching Kai's cheek, while Kai tried to fight her off. Their parents and Tsuki's sibling and friends watched on the side. These two were married?

After their little 'play time' Kai and Tsuki turned to everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari hugged their new daughter-in-law while telling Kai to behave. It was opposite for Tsuki's mom; she telling Tsuki to be on her best behavior. Kai 'man-hugged' Tala and shook Marshall's hand, while the girls had their 'moment'.

"Now Tsuki, when my cousin gets a bit over his head, just smack him until he sees stars alright?"

"Sure Ren."

"And don't come back pregnant alright? You still have school!"

"Kay Hil."

"Hilary! She can come back pregnant if she wants too! So go right ahead Tsuki."

"What? Aya, Tsuki can't! She has school!"

And the twins broke into their own argument. Tsuki rolled her eyes and walked towards Kai.

"Alright. We'll see you in a month."

"Bye-bye! I'll take plenty of pictures!"

The couple waved to their friends and family members and walked towards their terminal.

"Oh man! I can't wait to go Italy first! That's gonna be so much fun Kai!"

"Yeah, yeah, just look for our gate."

"Oh! Right there! Gate twenty-one!"

"Alright."

The pair stood amongst the long line of people. Kai took out their boarding pass as he heard the person over the speaker announce that flight twenty-one and twenty-two were now boarding. Tsuki picked up her suitcase and followed the people on her left, Kai following her lead; both not paying attention to the gate number that read '22' on the door as they walked through.

"I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!"

Kai glanced at the people who turned and smiled at Tsuki as she continued to sing, bobbing her head to the pretend music. Kai rolled his eyes. Tsuki was about to walk into coach when Kai held her back.

"What are you doing? Grandfather got us tickets for first class remember?"

"Oh yeah! I've never been on first class before!"

Tsuki ran pass Kai, hitting him in the face with her backpack that held her extra clothes…and food…Kai rolled his eyes and followed after her.

The pair settled down in their chosen seats. There was only one other in first class, an elderly man. Kai took out his iPod and relaxed even more in his chair, his music blaring from his headphones. Tsuki glanced at Kai and realized something…how come he gets window? She voiced her thoughts. Kai opened one eye and took out one ear piece.

"What?"

"I said: how come you get window?"

"Hn. Because I can. You can go sit by yourself if you want."

"No way! I get window on the way back!"

"Fine…" Kai plugged his earphones in and gently bobbed his head to the music. Tsuki made herself more comfortable. The plane began to move. The speaker came on and a raven haired flight attendant stood in front of the three passengers. Tsuki ignored her and the person speaking until the person said 'hope you enjoy your flight to Paris, France'. Tsuki tensed. Did the man just say what she thought she just heard? Better find out.

"Um, miss?"

"Yes?"

"The person on the speaker…he said…Paris…France?"

"Yes he did."

"Oh…just making sure…"

Tsuki smiled at the flight attendant and watched until she left; she turned to Kai and was about to wake him but decided not too…he'd just have to find out once they get off that they boarded the wrong plane…yup! Tsuki strummed her fingers on her lap. They were so screwed.

Tsuki glanced around. She needed a cookie. She grabbed her bag and took out her small bag of cookies. She opened it and took out one; maybe she fell asleep…yeah, and she's dreaming right now. She's actually on the plane to Florence, Italy…that's it…

Kai stirred beside her. Tsuki glanced at him with her cookie in her mouth. She was praying that he'd sleep the whole way…she furrowed her brows…he was sleeping already? Did he stay up or what?

Tsuki leaned back into her seat…she might as well chill out. There was nothing she could do; it's not like she can tell the person to turn the plane around. Tsuki glanced around…hmmm…she wondered when they would be serving peanuts.

About an hour later Kai woke up. Tsuki flashed him a smile; Kai stretched and glanced around.

"Did you stay up or what?"

"Hmmm?"

"Last night? You seem really tired."

Kai nodded his head. "Kind of…I couldn't sleep at all last night. I guess I was excited about this trip."

"No joke! It's going to be awesome!" Tsuki smiled cheekily at him. Kai raised a brow but brushed it off nonetheless. He leaned back into his seat, but decided that he needed to use the restroom. He got up and headed towards the stall; on his way, he passed the raven haired flight attendant who flashed him a sly smile. Kai nodded his head and entered the stall.

Tsuki took hold of Kai's iPod and went through the music. She raised a brow when she spotted Cindy Lauper's 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' on his iPod. Tsuki glanced at the stall. Was he hiding something? Tsuki placed the iPod down. When Kai came back, Tsuki couldn't help but give him weird glances. Kai raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing…Kai?"

"Hn."

"You're not…_hiding_ anything from me…are you?"

Kai raised a brow. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Tsuki turned around and began to hum the tune to 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. Kai was about to put his earphones back in when he heard the tune. He turned towards Tsuki who was glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you serious? Did you really forget? You put that song on my iPod! Remember?"

Tsuki stopped humming and turned to him. "How do you know it's not mere coincidence that I'm humming the same music that's in your iPod?"

"Because then you wouldn't have answered knowing that that song is in my iPod."

"You're good. And really? Or are you just trying to confuse me?"

"Really."

"Okay…I believe you."

Kai glared at Tsuki who glanced at him every once in awhile. Kai shook his head and began listening to his music again.

They had been flying for eight hours and they only had **one** meal! ONE! And besides, Tsuki was bored out of her mind! She turned to Kai, he was asleep again. Tsuki raised a brow and dug into her backpack; she pulled out a black permanent marker and turned her body so she was facing Kai. She bit her bottom lip as she began to color his upper lip, making a beautiful mustache on him…

-----------

The next day, Tsuki groaned and slapped the air mumbling incoherent things. She snuggled closer to Kai who was asleep as well. When she couldn't stand the light anymore she shook herself awake; and grumbled things to herself. Feeling that she shouldn't be suffering alone she woke up Kai who woke with a start and glared at Tsuki; his earphones still in his ears. The person came on again during the process when Kai was taking his earphones out. Tsuki's eyes widened but she sat down pretending to act natural.

Kai froze when he heard the man announce that they had arrived in Paris, France. Kai furrowed his brows and turned to Tsuki who was looking at…something.

"Tsuki."

"Huh?" Tsuki turned to Kai, hoping she looked natural.

"Did they say Paris?"

"Paris? What? I don't know! I was looking at the…uh…" Tsuki glanced around. "At the uh restroom…yes. I was debating on whether I should use it or not…"

Kai raised a brow and called out to the flight attendant who passed by them.

"Did he say Paris?"

"Yes sir…he did." The flight attendant gave Kai an amused look as her gaze landed on his 'mustache'.

Kai bit his inner cheek and turned to Tsuki who was looking at the flight attendant shocked. She turned to Kai and gaped like she just heard it for the first time; but also because she saw the mustache that she drew.

"Tsuki…did you know about this?"

"Why do you always accuse me?! The first thing that comes out of your mouth when something bad happens is: Tsuki…Why?!"

"Because it always has something to do with you."

Tsuki just gaped at Kai. "_Nooooo_! Of course I didn't have _anything_ to do with this mix up…except maybe followed the wrong line…"

"TSUKI!"

"You followed me!"

"Cause I thought you knew where you were going! It's a line for crying out loud!"

"So?! It was a _long_ line remember!"

Kai rubbed the temples on his forehead. This can't be happening. They only just started and already they were in a mess. Kai turned to Tsuki. "Did you know the whole time?"

"…maybe.." Mumbled Tsuki. Kai shook his head. "And you didn't bother to tell me because…"

"Because you were so cute when you were asleep that I didn't want to bother you…and so I didn't have to hear you grumble about the mix up the whole way here…"

Kai let out a sigh. Great. Just great…Kai turned back to Tsuki who was giggling at him.

"What?"

Tsuki shook her head, trying hard not to look at his 'mustache' afraid to anger him even more. Kai rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"Come on…let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow...I wonder what will happen when Kai finds out about the mustache...hmmm...Well, it seems they're stopping in France first! I wonder who they'll meet...hmmm...do you know?

Don't forget to review okay! It's the first chapter of the third series, I have to know what you think!

**TK**


	2. Day 2: Arrival

**Day 2: Arrival**

"I can't believe this…we're stuck in Paris, France without our suitcases and we have to find an available hotel since the one my Grandfather booked is of no use to us anymore." Grumbled Kai as he crossed his arms, glaring straight ahead of him. It was silent beside him. "Tsuki?" No response. Kai rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not mad at you okay. I'm just…frustrated. This was supposed to be perfect! Nothing was supposed to go wrong…but argh!" Kai waited for Tsuki to respond. Nothing. "Tsuki can you just…say…something…Tsuki?" Kai glanced next to him but Tsuki wasn't there. Kai began to look around. He heard Tsuki's laughter and turned to the direction of it. One of Kai's eyes began to twitch.

Tsuki was laughing with a green haired male teen. What was she doing? Didn't she realize she wasn't allowed to flirt with any other guys besides him? She was married to him for Christ's sake! Kai made his way over there; he was going to show this guy a thing or two about hitting on his wife.

"Ahem."

Tsuki turned around and was met with Kai's violet eyes, but she diverted her attention to his 'mustache' that he still didn't know about. Tsuki busted out laughing and turned to her new friend.

"Oliver, I want you to meet my boy—I mean husband…Husband? Ugh! That makes me sound so old!" Kai's eye began twitching again. Old? What was wrong with her?! A ton of people married at their age. Kai turned to Oliver and glared at him. Oliver flashed him a smile in response.

"Hello; your…err…wife was just telling me about your predicament. I'm terribly sorry about that. And I just offered her and yourself a place to stay. My home is more than big enough to house the two of you until everything can be settled."

"See Kai! We don't need to worry about a hotel now! We just need to get our suitcases back!"

Kai rolled his eyes at Tsuki and turned to Oliver. "That's very generous of you; we're in your debt."

Oliver chuckled. "No worries. Now, shall we? I think I see my limo."

"LIMO! OH MY GOSH! KAI! WE GET TO RIDE A LIMO!"

Kai stared at Tsuki. Couldn't she just act…normal for once? It wasn't _that_ hard! Oliver merely chuckled and led the way.

Once inside, Kai let out a deep breath, when he looked up he noticed the chauffer staring at him. Kai raised a brow and the chauffer turned away. Kai also noticed Oliver staring at him with a wide smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." Spoke Oliver, the grin still plastered on his face. Kai narrowed his eyes and turned to Tsuki who was staring out the window; feelings eyes on her Tsuki looked at Kai. A grin made its way across her face. Kai growled.

"What's everyone smiling about."

Tsuki just shrugged her shoulders, the silly grin still plastered on her face. He was so going to kill her when he found out. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"_Tsuki_ what did you do?"

"Nothing! Why do you always blame me?!"

"Because it's **always** your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Hissed Kai. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and turned to Oliver who was smiling at the couple.

"So Oliver, what are the best places to visit here?"

"Well, there is the Eiffel Tower, and then there's the museum, of course you can go around town and visit the many shops…hmmm…what else."

"So practically everything." Deadpanned Kai.

"Practically."

"What about the food?!" Asked Tsuki. Oliver smiled.

"Well, not to brag or anything…but I do own the best restaurant in all of France."

"No way?! Are you serious! That's awesome! Are you like on the Food Network or something?!"

Oliver let out a chuckle. "I don't think so, but the food is to die for!"

"That's so cool! We have to go there Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Whatever, he didn't care; he just wanted to get everything settled. He let out another sigh.

"So you two are on your honeymoon?" Asked Oliver.

"Yeah…but it's not going as _planned_." Kai eyed Tsuki as he said 'planned'. Tsuki just brushed him off. It wasn't her fault that things like this happen to her! She can't control anything!

"WOW! IS THAT **YOUR** PLACE?!" Asked Tsuki as she looked at the elegant mansion. Oliver smiled brightly. "Yes it is. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

"You are my new best friend Oliver!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

-----------

Oliver had showed them their bedrooms and told them that he would be down in the kitchen. Upstairs, Kai stretched himself on his bed. What now? As if reading his thoughts Tsuki walked in.

"Let's go Kai! I want to explore Paris! Please?!"

"Can't I just rest first?"

"You already did! We're supposed to be having fun! Not sleeping!"

Kai groaned and got up. "Fine. Let me wash up first." Tsuki watched with wide eyes as Kai entered the restroom. A few minutes later. "TSUKI!" Tsuki ran out of the room; she was so dead.

Kai came out of the restroom looking around his room for Tsuki. "That woman's dead meat. I can't believe she drew on my face…" He growled out before heading back into the restroom to wash off the 'mustache'.

-----------

Tsuki sat on the sofa downstairs waiting for Kai. When he descended down the stairs, Tsuki gave him a sheepish smile. Kai glared at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it! That's why everyone was staring at me!"

"Haha…well…I would have, but…you were mad as it is…so…hehe…sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry? Are you crazy woman?! Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"I'll give you a back rub?" Tsuki gave Kai a pleading look. Kai rolled his eyes. "No, I'd rather have you lick my feet."

"Ewww…I'm not gonna do that!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…well…let's go!"

Tsuki jumped up and grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him out the door.

"We'll be back later Oliver!" Yelled Tsuki over her shoulder.

"Alright!" Came the reply.

Kai and Tsuki bounded down the brick road. "Where now?" Asked Tsuki looking at Kai expectantly. Kai raised a brow. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Hmmm…let's go to the Eiffel Tower! Yeah! Let's go!"

-----------

"Can we leave now?" Asked Kai as he crossed his arms over his chest. They were currently at the Eiffel Tower and he was becoming restless. "Fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Hn."

Tsuki told hold of Kai's hand and dragged him to who knows where. Tsuki glanced around and stared at the double-decker bus. "Can we ride that Kai?" Kai glanced at the bus and nodded his head. Tsuki approached the bus and waited in line with Kai, until something in the window caught her attention. She slipped out of the line, unnoticed by Kai, and took a look at the item. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the bus was about to leave until she heard Kai call out to her. She turned around only to find the bus leaving. Tsuki gaped at the retreating bus…oh no…she did it again.

Tsuki saw Kai glaring at her as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take the next bus!" She yelled towards him.

Kai rubbed his temples and pulled out his cell phone; he dialed Tsuki's number. "Hey Kai!"

"Don't 'Hey!' me! I can't believe you didn't board the bus! You're the one who wanted to go on!"

"I know…I just saw this really pretty stuff bear…"

"I can't believe you! Look, just stay where you are. I'll get off the next stop and walk back there okay?"

"Why? I'll just ride the next bus to where you're bus is stopping at."

"Fine. I'll get off the first stop okay? So you better do the same."

"Okay! Well, just to let you know…the next bus doesn't come for another hour."

"Then I'll just walk back!"

"Fine! Chill!"

"I am 'chill'!"

"No you're not! You're grumpy!"

"Hn. I'll see you soon okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Okay. Bye Kai."

"Bye."

Kai hung up and let out a sigh. Tsuki **always** manages to complicate things. He took a seat and waited until the bus stopped.

-----------

With Tsuki, she just rocked back and forth smiling at the people. Tsuki let out a sigh. This was taking too long. She needed something to entertain her. Just then she spotted a group of mimes putting on a show. Tsuki approached them. This should be fun.

-----------

Kai got off the bus and took a look around. He began his walk back. He shook his head. She better be there or else. As Kai was walking he passed an elderly lady who was feeding the birds. The lady looked at him with large eyes.

"Would you like to feed the birds?"

Kai shook his head and continued to walk. The lady followed him. "Why not? They won't bite." Kai eyed the lady and picked up his pace. The lady followed him. "It is fun. You will like it."

"Look, I'm busy right now, so can you please stop following me? Thanks."

Kai turned and continued to walk, he glanced back to find that the lady wasn't there anymore; he let out a relieved sigh and turned back around only to halt in surprise.

"Would you like to feed the birds?"

Kai felt his eye twitching. "No. I. Don't. Can. You. Just. Leave. Me. Alone?!" Kai passed the woman and continued on, the woman continued to follow him. Kai picked up his pace and when that didn't work he began to run; the woman right behind him screaming 'Feed the birds!' He hoped Tsuki wasn't having any troubles.

-----------

With Tsuki, she stood amazed at the mimes. How did they make boxes around themselves? Are they really stuck in there? That's so cool! She wanted to be a mime too!

-----------

Kai stopped to catch his breath. He finally lost her. He shook his head, now he had to find Tsuki.

Kai glanced around and took in his surroundings, it was a nice day. He looked both ways before crossing the street. He passed a bakery where three girls eyed him. Kai rolled his eyes. He passed them and continued on, when he felt someone grab his arm. He raised a brow at one of the French girls.

"Hey handsome! You look like you could use some company." She spoke seductively with a French accent.

"No thanks."

He felt someone grab his other arm. He glared at the second French girl. "Why not? We don't bite."

"Hn. Can you let go? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Busy? With what?" Asked the third French girl who stood in front of him. Kai rolled his eyes, why him? Was Tsuki having problems just like him?

-----------

It seems like Kai is suffering alone on this. Where is Tsuki anyway? Oh there she is! She's part of the mime group. Tsuki's face was painted and she was wearing black pants and a black and white shirt. She was forming a box around herself and acting like she was claustrophobic. She was bored! What else was she supposed to do?!

-----------

After dealing with the three girls Kai made his way again. He passed familiar street signs and shops. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the store that the bus stop was located at. When he arrived he looked around himself. Where was Tsuki? Kai let out a low growl, she was so dead! He told her to stay put. He called her cell. He heard another cell ring near by with the familiar tune. He looked around but only spotted a group of people surrounding the mimes. He shook his head and let out a low growl when her answering machine came on.

He tried again, and again he heard the same ring tone. Kai glanced at the group and made his way towards them; peeking at the group for his wife. No one. He let out a sigh and tried again, this time the ringing was louder, he turned around and looked one of the female mimes who was waving at him. He raised a brow. Wait a minute. He squinted his eyes.

"Tsuki?" He asked. The mime nodded her head. Kai felt a vein burst. She was there the whole time and she didn't even bother to answer her cell?! What was wrong with her?! "Tsuki? What are you doing?! Get your ass over here now!" Kai hissed. Tsuki imitated a person who was throwing a rope and pretended that she latched it to Kai and began to pull herself towards him. Kai gave her a stern look as she approached him, more like 'pulled' herself to him. Kai glared at Tsuki. "What are you doing?" Tsuki pointed at the mimes and began to copy one of the male mimes who pretended to be rowing.

Kai ran a hand through his hair. Only Tsuki was capable of getting under his skin. "Okay, you're imitating the mimes, but can you stop?" Tsuki nodded her head and turned to her new mime friends and waved goodbye. The mimes did the same, pretending to cry. Tsuki did the same and followed Kai. Kai rolled his eyes.

They walked for some time until Kai spoke. "Will you wash that stuff off your face please?" Tsuki nodded her head. Kai stared at her. "Tsuki, you're not a professional mime, you can talk now." Tsuki gave him the wait a minute sign and entered a restaurant and headed towards the restroom. Kai leaned on the wall and waited. When she came back she was smiling at him.

"Let's go shall we?"

"She speaks!"

"_She speaks…_" Imitated Tsuki in an annoyed tone. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what I went through? Some weird lady chased after me asking me if I wanted to feed the birds!—"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to!" Spoke Kai in stern voice. "And then these three French girls tried hitting on me!—"

"Really? That's interesting."

"_Tsuki_"

"Sorry, I mean, _you __**poor**__ baby! Let me give you a kiss!_" Tsuki tip-toed and gave Kai a peck on the cheek. Kai glared at her. "And then I see you playing 'mime' with the other mimes! Can't you be a little more grateful to me?"

"I am grateful. What do you want me to do? Kiss the ground you walk on? I don't think so buddy."

Kai rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Tsuki's shoulder. "Are you done exploring France for today? I wanna head back to Oliver's place to get some shut eye."

"Sure. I'm hungry Kai."

Kai shook his head and ignored her.

"Kai! I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"Feed yourself."

"You're so mean!"

"Hn. When did I ever say I was nice?"

"Jerk."

"Weirdo."

"There's nothing wrong with being _**extra**__ordinary_!"

"Well you know what? You have too much of the extra in the ordinary." Kai smirked as Tsuki stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I have to have extra of the extra in the ordinary since don't even make it to the ordinary line."

"Are you asking for trouble?"

"Did you hear me ask?"

"_Tsuki_"

"Is my name-o!"

Kai let out a sigh and shook his head. He gave up. He was too tired for this. When passing the park, Kai tensed and tried to hide his face; Tsuki raised a brow and saw a strange old lady looking at them.

"Would you like to feed the birds?"

Tsuki let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh…how about some other time?"

"Yes…some…other…time…"

Tsuki looked at Kai and whispered. "You're right, she is weird. Let's pick up our pace."

"Way ahead of you." Murmured Kai.

* * *

**A/N:** Here ya go! -sigh- I haven't updated this in awhile...hehe...now...I must go and finish my homework...hehehe...

If you want to make me happy...REVIEW!!!

**-TK-**


	3. Day 3: Exercise

**Day 3: Exercise**

Kai groaned as he swatted Tsuki's hand off him. "Go away." He mumbled as he buried himself deeper into his pillow.

"Kai! It's like ten in the morning! Wake up!"

"No." Came the firm, yet sleepy reply. "Go back to bed."

"No!" Came the high pitched whining reply from Tsuki. "Please Kai?"

"Hn."

Tsuki let out a sigh and got under the covers and lay facing Kai's sleeping face. "Please Kai…" She whispered. Kai grunted in response; at the same time he wrapped his strong arm around her and pulled her close to him. Tsuki snuggled as close as possible to him. "Come on Kai…"

"Hn."

They laid like that for who knows how long. "Are you scared that you'll get chased by the bird lady? Not all the people in France are like that…she's the excepted few."

"Hn."

Tsuki glared at him but his eyes are closed so there was no point really. Kai chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead. "…Later…"

"Why not now?"

"Aren't you tired at all? I'm beat!"

"Really? I'm not! I have a ton of energy!"

"Hn."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and began drawing pictures on Kai's arm until she heard his steady breathing indicating that he fell asleep again. Tsuki let out a sigh and got out of bed and headed downstairs where she met up with Oliver.

"Morning Olli!"

"Morning Tsuki my dear!"

Tsuki grinned like a Cheshire cat and approached him. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast and lunch, would you like to help?"

"Definitely!"

"Hahahaha" Laughed Oliver with a merry glint in his eyes. "Alright. Shall we begin?"

"Yes we shall!"

-----------

Kai awoke with a low groan and to the smell of something delicious. He got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at his wrist watch that was on the bedside table and shook his head. Man, I feel like Tyson. It's already twelve in the afternoon! He thought as he made his way towards the restroom.

Yesterday's trip and 'site seeing' made him exhausted. He had no clue how Tsuki was able to get up early and with so much energy.

She needs to lend me some of that energy of hers. She has too much for her own good. Kai shook his head and got into the shower. Showers always made him feel refresh.

-----------

Downstairs, Tsuki was having fun helping Oliver with the meal. She even took notes so she could make it sometime. The pair heard Kai's footsteps descending the stairs and they were proven right when he walked in and gave each of them a curt nod.

"So you're finally awake huh? Took you long enough!" Scolded Tsuki as she placed her hands on her hips, on hand holding a ladle. Kai smirked and shook his head. That was a strange site. She couldn't even flip pancakes and here she was helping a pro chief in the kitchen.

"Take a seat Kai, we're almost done here." Spoke Oliver over his shoulder.

Kai nodded and took a seat and watched the expressions on Tsuki's face as she asked Oliver what he was doing or what she was supposed to do, and all that fun jazz.

Feeling eyes on her, Tsuki turned and raised a brow at Kai. "What?" She asked while cocking her head to the side. Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. It's just strange seeing you in the kitchen."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Said Tsuki in a dry tone, which caused Kai to smirk. Oliver chuckled at the couple.

"So? Where are you two headed today?" Asked Oliver as he filled a bowl of his freshly brewed soup and handing it to Tsuki.

"I don't know? What's a good place to go here?" Asked Tsuki as she placed the bowl in front of Kai.

"Well, if you're not too strained, the Cathedral Notre-Dame is the place to go." Spoke Oliver with a smile.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! You up to it grandpa?" Asked Tsuki with a mocking glint in her crimson eyes. Kai narrowed his violet ones and grunted at her. "Why not? You could use a bit of an exercise." He said with a jeering sneer. Tsuki's smile turned into a frown. "Are you indicating that I'm fat? If you are—then you're right! I can't fit into my favorite jeans anymore!!!! Waaahhhh!"

Kai's smirk turned into a frown and he was up on his feet comforting Tsuki right away. He hadn't meant it in a serious way, he was just kidding.

"Don't cry. I was kidding, you're not fat! You're perfectly fine." Soothe Kai while glancing at Oliver who was nodding his head as if telling him to continue.

"You…mean…it? Hiccup!" Asked Tsuki as she looked at him with her tear stained face.

"Yeah…I do."

"Good! Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that?!" Yelled Tsuki as she wiped her tears away. "Kai, you are too easy."

Kai felt a vein throb. She was messing around with him? The nerve of the girl! Tsuki grinned sheepishly and turned to Oliver who was stifling his laughter. Tsuki turned back to Kai and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ahhh…don't be sad Kai! I love you!"

"Hn."

Tsuki laughed as she continued to pull Kai's cheek, a habit of hers, noticed Kai as he tried to pry her fingers off of his face with an irritated expression.

Oliver shook his head at the couple. They sure are one-of-a-kind, he thought as he turned back to his soup.

-----------

After the couple had finish their meal they were off hand in hand towards the Cathedral.

It was an interesting trip on their way there…

Tsuki became camera crazed and took pictures of practically everything, even pictures of Kai's eye twitching uncontrollably. Her excuse was that she wanted to remember every second of it and then she took another picture after she had said that.

"Tsuki, give me the camera!"

"No!"

"Hand it over."

"Never!"

"Now."

"No way!"

"_Tsuki_"

"That's my name!"

Kai let out a low growl and threw his hands in the air. "I give up!"

"Good."

Tsuki smiled sheepishly at Kai before taking a picture of him. "Come on Kai! On to the Cathedral!"

Kai rubbed his eyes from the blinding flash. Why did she have the flash on anyway? She didn't need it. Kai shook his head and went after Tsuki who was already taking ten pictures per second of a fountain.

----------

The couple stood in front of the steps towards the cathedral.

"It's the one from the movie: 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'" Said Tsuki in a dazed sort of way. She brought her camera up and snapped a photo. "How many steps do you think is there Kai?"

Kai raised a brow at Tsuki. She asked the strangest questions…

"…two-hundred and twenty-seven…two-hundred and twenty-eight…"

"Will you stop?! There are three hundred and eighty-seven steps."

"Two-hundred and…and…darn it Kai! Hold on! I'll be right back! Stay there!" She called as she raced down the steps. Kai rubbed his temples and watched as she began her climb up again…counting. Kai let out a sigh and sat down on the steps while waiting for Tsuki to reach him.

------------

"…three-hundred and eighty-six…and three-hundred and eighty-seven! They were right Kai! There are three hundred and eighty-seven steps!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Even I could have told you that."

"No! I didn't hear you counting!"

"Hn."

The couple walked into the Cathedral and was completely blown away. It was very spacious and very…holy like. On the west side there were three handsomely decorated doors and two towers.

"Wow…" Whispered Tsuki as she took a picture of it. She turned and found herself staring into a circular rose type window. She took a picture of that. Kai too was amazed, it was worth the climb. Not only did they get their exercise, they got a great reward in the end.

"It's so beautiful Kai…"

"Hn."

Tsuki turned and gave Kai a blank stare. "Can't you say something other than 'hn'? This place is magnificent! Can't you say: 'Wow! It's superb!'?"

"No." Replied Kai in an emotionless way. Tsuki shook her head and snapped a picture of Kai again, causing him to go blind for a moment. They walked around and observed the pictures on the window. Kai took in every detail. It really was a grand piece of work.

The couple ended up in front of the icon of Christ. Tsuki stepped back a bit to take a picture of the display. It had Christ on the cross in the center, with two other icons of Christ on each side. In front of the monument there were smaller icons displayed on top of a table with smaller objects down below.

"Good thing we took Oliver's advice huh?" Asked Tsuki as she turned to Kai. Kai turned to her and nodded his head.

-----------

"Three-hundred and eighty-four…three-hundred and eighty-five…"

"Tsuki! You already counted! There are three-hundred and eighty-seven!"

"Three-hundred and…and…darn Kai! You did it again! Hold on!"

"No!" But Kai was too late, Tsuki was already running up the steps. Kai ran a hand through his hair; if he had that much energy he would have gone after her. But he doesn't so he sat on the last step and waited for Tsuki to make her way down…

-----------

"Kai…I'm hungry. Let's go visit Ollie!" Suggested Tsuki. Kai nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. The pair followed the directions that Oliver gave to Kai. Once they arrived, Tsuki rushed in and began to scout out for Oliver. Kai rolled his eyes and turned to the host.

"Table for two."

"Yes monsieur." Said the host and led the way towards a table in the back next to a window. The couple sat down and began to look over the menu.

"They all sound so good!"

"You read French?" Asked Kai with a raised brow. Tsuki looked up from her menu and shook her head. "Nope! But they sound good!"

Kai let out a sigh, it was good thing one of them knew how to then.

The waiter came by a few minutes later.

"How may I help you?" He said with a French accent. Kai looked at Tsuki. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Alright! You know what you're doing."

"Pour hors d'oeuvre que nous aimerions raviole d'écrevisse, et pour la repas principal nous avons un Ravioles de saumon à la crème et un Râler le filet." (1)

"Tout de suite." Replied the waiter. (2)

Tsuki gaped at Kai who smirked at her reaction. "I didn't know you could speak French!"

"You never asked!"

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him what we were having."

"And what's that?"

"Food." Replied Kai with a serious face. Tsuki rolled her eyes. "I know that! But what'd you say?!"

"You'll see." Replied Kai with a smirk.

"Kai! Tsuki!"

"Ollie!" Yelled Tsuki as she got up out of her seat and gave Oliver, who was dressed in chef attire, a hug.

"How was the Cathedral?"

"It was BEAUTIFUL!" Exclaimed Tsuki. Oliver chuckled. "I'm glad you two enjoyed it." Where are you two headed next?"

"No clue." Answered Tsuki. Oliver took a thinking position. "Hmm…the Arc de Triomphe is nice place. And it's not far from here. Maybe twenty minutes to half an hour by foot."

"Oh! Let's go Kai!"

"Alright."

"Perfect. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"I hope so! Kai ordered for the both of us." Replied Tsuki. Oliver turned to Kai. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"Hn. You didn't ask."

Oliver chuckled. "Fair enough. Enjoy your meals! I need to go back and help out." Oliver winked at the couple and walked back into the kitchen.

-----------

"If I run do you think I'll get hit Kai?" Asked Tsuki as she watched the cars sped pass by. Kai glanced at her. "I don't know, give it a shot." He said in a sarcastic manner.

"You serious? Okay. Hold my camera."

"What?!" Kai grabbed Tsuki's collar to stop her from killing herself. Tsuki looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me! I'm doing an experiment here!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Can you just wait? Here—" He gave her back her camera and pointed at the arc. "—take a picture."

"Okay!" And again, Tsuki went camera happy and started taking multiple pictures. Kai rolled his eyes and dragged her closer to the arc to get a better view.

"Oh! Look Kai! There are horses on top!" Kai shook his head and glared at all the people who stopped and stared at them. "Look Kai! Look at all those names…" Kai stared at the inscriptions on the arc; they were names.

"Whoa! Hey watch it buddy! I could have died!" Screamed Tsuki who then turned and pouted at Kai. Kai smirked. "If you did, maybe your name could get up on this monument."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah! I'll put your face imprint on it!" Kai's smirk turned into a frown and couple glared at each other. The only thing that stopped them was the flashes from the cameras. Tsuki and Kai turned to find everyone taking their pictures. Kai raised a brow. Tsuki smirked and turned to Kai and grabbed his neck and did a cross eyed look.

"Tsuki! What are you doing?"

"Posing. Smile!" Tsuki grabbed Kai's cheek and forced a smile on him. Kai felt his vein throb, why couldn't their outings ever be normal? Wait! Of course it can't! Then it wouldn't be a _normal _day in the life of Tsuki!

-----------

"Wasn't that fun Kai?"

"No."

"Awww…come on! You know you loved it! You must have had a dozen pictures taken!"

"I _hate_ taking pictures."

The couple continued to walk towards the bus. It was already late, the stars were shining brightly over Paris.

"So? That doesn't matter!"

"Never mind Tsuki…"

Tsuki smiled at Kai. "Are you still mad that our luggage never came?"

"Hn. No. Besides, we still have one more day here."

"Awwww…I'm going to miss Paris…hmmm…where should we go tomorrow?"

"I don't know…we'll see tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Hey Kai…"

"Hmmm…"

"Wasn't that the bus we were supposed to take?"

Kai froze and turned to where Tsuki was pointing and in fact, that was their bus…but it was already disappearing out of site. Kai bit his inner cheek. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Seeing Kai's cross look Tsuki chimed in. "At least we can star gaze and have a _romantic_ moonlit walk…"

Kai stared at Tsuki. "Tsuki, there's no moon."

"What are you talking about look—oh…"

And in fact, there was no moon. It was at that time of the month where there was a lunar eclipse.

"Well…we can have a _romantic _**starlit** walk…" Tsuki gave Kai a look that read: 'oh yeah…am I good or am I good?' Kai rolled his eyes a smirk plastered on his lips.

"You are such an oddball."

"And proud of it!"

So the couple began their walk home under the starlit sky…

* * *

"How come there no moon daddy?" Asked Sasami, interrupting her father from continuing with the story. 

"Because…when there is a lunar eclipse, the moon becomes…" Kai thought of a word that his four year old daughter could comprehend. "…it becomes…invisible."

"Inbizible! That's so cool! Can I turn inbizible too daddy?" Asked Sasami, clearly excited about this new discovery.

"Yeah." Said Kai with a straight face.

"REALLY?! How?!" Asked Sasami, standing on her bed looking at her father with her giant, child-like violet orbs.

"Like this—" Kai grabbed Sasami and placed her under the covers. "—see? You're invisible."

"Daddy! You just cubbered me!" Sasami giggled at her father as she removed the sheets off of her. He was a funny man. She fixed herself and cuddled at his side again. "Okay! Tell the story daddy! Tell the story!"

"Alright…where was I…oh yeah…"

* * *

The couple continued on their walk, in silence…except for Tsuki who was singing: 'I Swear' by All 4 One. Kai rolled his eyes…at least no one was going to try and attack them… 

It wasn't the fact that Tsuki was a bad singer…she just tended to exaggerate things and act like a drunkard singing. Kai let out a chuckle at the thought, maybe their trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** (1)For appetizers we would like to have crayfish ravioli, and for the main meal we would like to have Cream Salmon Ravioli and Beef Filet.  
(2) Right away. 

Hope you like it!!!! and...DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE SUBMIT BUTTON!!!! PRESS IT AND MAKE ME PROUD!!!!

**♥**TK**♥**


End file.
